una historia
by jer35mx
Summary: en el teatro antiguo solo hombres actuaban, un escritor se había topado con una fan, en esoos días,,,,,,,,,,,,, spoilers alguno, disclaimers como en toda obra histórica pertenenecen a la historia y la obra ficción
1. Chapter 1

en las garrafas de vino se nota que hubo una gran velada, el par de hombres que entran se dicen acerca de la bruma, uno de ellos menciona que ya se estaba reuniendo la poblacion para el bautizo de el nuevo navío, el otro, ya habiendo agarrado el trapo de limpieza, le dice riendo de buena gana "si así fueran nuestros actores", el primero no contesta y continua recogiendo los envases de vidrio, en eso estan cuando llega un joven de bigote fino, de brazos delgados y de piel muy blanca, un poco demasiado blanca, y vestido con mangas holgadas arriba del codo, los hombres que ya estaban se miran entre ellos con una mirada de interrogación, el joven que llego saluda acercando su mano a su sombrero y pregunta "¿la hoja de ayer de el libreto?", uno de los hombres levanta los hombros, "el señor shakespeare no nos dijo que había ensayo hoy", el joven se sienta y se aplana el pantalon sobre el muslo diciendo "esperare".después de algo así como el tiempo que tomaba un desayuno, el joven mira las graderías apoyada la espalda en la pared, piensa nervioso *salir al alba y venir pasando el río ...*, de repente ve aparecer una mujer que se agarra la falda caminando rapido, el joven alza la vista *ufff, gracias*, y espera a verla salir, se revisa la punta de los zapatos y se separa de la pared, camina hacia la puerta y sale, guiña un poco los ojos puesto que el sol ya esta acercandose a media altura, camina hacia el lateral del edificio y entra a una puerta lateral que ajusta y observa el interior, la mujer que había visto estaba sentada hacia un rincon sentada sobre una tabla, ella mira al frente y al notar ser vista le mira de frente, el joven se aleja de ella y se coloca cerca del otro extremo, no cerca de la pared, recuerda *cuando traía un pañuelo mojado, me miraban y me secaba el sudor, hasta que me dijeron "que, ¿eres rico?"*, se desamarra el cinturon y se baja el pantalon, mira el piso y la tabla de reojo viendo el circulo abierto y se sienta, empiezan sus joven termina, mueve un poco las piernas y las nalgas y se levanta, se inclina y jala su pantalon hacia arriba, se amarra el cinturon y voltea, ve a la mujer y la ve mirandole, mira la salida y camina hacia la puerta, el joven observa el paso de un caballo y unos niños que caminan recogiendo objetos de el suelo *vaya, un objeto brillante, no se vayan a ...*, de repente se toman de la ropa y uno de ellos cae al suelo, el joven continua caminando volteando a ver la trifulca, al dar la vuelta ve a alguien en la puerta, uno de los actores de la compañia, al pasar junto a el le saluda, ella oye un repiqueteo de monedas, el joven entra y ve que ya hay actividad de varios actores y ve a shakespeare revisando una espada, doblandola, el joven grita "¡mi hoja de trabajo, ¿señor?¡", dos de los hombres que pasaban cerca le lanzan miradas furibundas, william shakespeare levanta una hoja y no levanta la vista de la espada falsa, el joven avanza presuroso y la trata de agarrar, el escritor le aleja la hoja hacia el piso y el joven sigue el movimiento con el cuerpo, shakespeare le susurra "hoy en la noche", el joven se levanta rapido y siente un empujon por la espalda, se voltea rapido y comienza a decir "es que ...", uno de los actores dice "¿la mia?", shakespeare levanta otra hoja, con la otra mano le da un espadazo en el muslo al joven, este le dice al escritor una grosería sonriendo, el actor se carcajea y agarra la hoja.

las nubes pasaban rapidamente sobre la población, la lluvia caía y resplandecían relampagos, en una ventana se ven tres siluetas que observan el atardecer lluvioso, el patrocinador de la obra dice "bien, me tendre que quedar a acompañarlos, no hay manera segura de pasar el rio", el joven, que esta al lado suspira y dice "resplandores que anteceden el rugir de su aviso", el otro que estaba observando dice de repente "¡no lo puedo creer¡, ahí vienen", otros actores se voltean y varios avanzan a la puerta, la abren y esperan, se escucha un chapoteo y unas mujeres comienzan a entrar, "el camino esta aún transitable", otra dice "me caí una vez, ¡y ellas me pasan al lado¡", uno de los actores les dice "bienvenidas, bienvenidas", se empiezan a saludar y se acomodan en grupillos, hasta el patroccinador se acerca, dice "acerquense mujeres al fuego, ¿hay bebida?, yo pagaría una botella o dos", en la ventana el joven esta con el rostro apoyado en las manos, *conseguir materiales, estas espadas no sirven, del otro lado del rio*, ya tarde en la noche el joven pasa por enfrente de la ventana, la misma lluvia, la misma obscuridad, un resplandor; "estas intratable", "ven y toma un poco", "¿me traes de lo que estas comiendo?"; abre la puerta y sale, camina casi corriendo y entra empujando la puerta, se oye ruido, no ve muy bien, camina por enmedio y llega a la pared, se baja el pantalon y de repente un relampago, luego otro, dos parejas voltean y observan, ven la puerta y gritan "cierren la puerta", otro resplandor, uno de los hombres se pone de pie, dice "oye tu, ¿se fue tu pareja?, ven que ...", una mujer le grita "¡venga para aca, ese es el actor riquillo, el del pañuelo", el joven contesta "si, mi pareja se había ido", se anuda el cinturon, "que la pasen bien", sale y camina un poco en el lodo cruzando unas cuadras, escoge un sitio y se baja el pantalon, un rayo, el joven se ve las piernas, muy blancas, voltea en dirección a el teatro.


	2. Chapter 2

en la obscuridad, el joven esta oyendo, esta acostado en una grada de madera sobre su costado con un ropaje debajo de su cabeza y oído, tiene los brazos cruzados aún siendo una posición molesta, oye el rumor de las gotas de lluvia, mueve los ojos hacia un lugar abajo de donde esta, una sombra se mueve, ve una silueta con falda que se levanta y va a otro lugar, cierra los ojos, *no he pasado mis noches a solas en mi cuarto, no había pasado mi vida a solas, la servidumbre, mi familia* se reacomoda en la madera y su nuca esta sobre el trapo, *¿qué es este escritor y actor?*, voltea la cabeza aún con el resto de su cuerpo hacia el techo, *gotas, olor a humedad en la madera, ¿qué no oye esa mujer el caer de ese goteo?*, le empieza a doler el cuello por la posición de la cabeza, recuerda mover su cuello para descansarlo después de horas viendo pasar los sirvientes ante su padre después de un robo, se ríe, *la reina, el, disfrazado de mujer, oh william, ni siquiera piensas en actuar mujeres en tus obras, y tu desfachatez*, casi ríe, *¿sabes lo que se le hace a alguien que engaña a la corte?*, frunce los labios, se pasa los dedos por el bigote, se levanta en la obscuridad, va hacia el ruido de gotas, camina sigilosamente y con cuidado, comienza a mirar el piso, ve un charco, se inclina, no ve nada, se frustra un poco, levanta el rostro viendo al techo *por favor*, mira de nuevo el charco, un rayo, un resplandor, ve una cara pálida y fantasmal, su bigote delgado, un segundo, obscuridad de nuevo, observa alrededor, se ve aún mas obscuro, no nota nada, se levanta, se quita el sombrero, se suelta el cabello y se lo extiende sobre los hombros, se inclina y mira el charco, espera *¿te gustaria william?, que alguno de los hombres tuviera suerte y viera mi cabello*, recuerda *esa mujer me evito un problema, ¿qué habra visto?, un carácter principal de los capuleto, ah si, el que lo aleja*, un rayo, se asusta *y ahora ¿arreglarme el cabello en la noche?*, se levanta y da dos pasos, voltea *¿qué castigo hay para una mujer que se disfraza de hombre para actuar*, se ríe un poco, *a esperar el amanecer*, llega a la banca, se acuesta debajo, de costado, recoge su cabello y lo pone debajo de su cabeza, tiene su sombrero en un puño.

en uno de los muelles de el rio se ha atracado una barcaza, el escritor shakespeare observa el sol que ahora aparece después de la tormenta que ha acontecido en la noche, voltea y se vuelve a subir a la barcaza, dice "¿alguna bolsa que pese?", el par de actores que le acompañaban ríen, uno de ellos responde "no te luzcas capitán, pero ahí hay un par", y los dos le lanzan una bolsa cada uno, el otro le completa "debes de tener fuerza ya que no usaste la espada anoche", shakespeare agarra las dos bolsas y con una mueca salta a el muelle, "ahorro las libras para los pagos, ¿cuánto es barquero?", los otros dos desembarcan y esperan a que shakespeare pague de la bolsa del cinto, cuando se les acerca ellos dicen "ahorro, un carro necesitamos; ahorro, un carro necesitamos"; un trotar de caballos y el ruido característico de ruedas de madera se oyen acercándose a el teatro, varios y varias personas están paradas y sentadas en la puerta, algunas están solo sentadas tomando el sol habiéndose quedado a dormir, el joven esta parado con su sombrero y su bigote, charlando con otros de la compañía, shakespeare se ha parado en el carro y observa al grupo, piensa *pero por supuesto, paso la noche en el teatro*, observa que esta charlando y agita los brazos, los de la puerta gritan, incluso las mujeres se paran, los otros acompañantes del carro se paran y saludan, ellos notan junto con shakespeare algo, el joven actor se apoya en la pared y pone el pie en la pared.

casi al mismo tiempo de acercarse los hombres de el teatro a el centro de la calle, de dentro de el edificio aparece un malencarado sr. fennyman que trata de pasar entre ellos, como hemos dicho los actores y shakespeare venían ya saludando y de repente lanzaron las bolsas de utilería a los que estaban en la calle, las personas miraban las bolsas alegremente hasta que vieron puntas de espada con lazos y cuerdas, se realizo una especie de marea de hombres y mujeres, una pleamar que avanzaba alejándose de la carreta o, desde el punto de vista de shakespeare, precediendoles y solo quedo el sr. fennyman que recibió un bolso con el cuerpo y los brazos extendidos, cerro los ojos y luego los abrió, los otros bolsos a su lado, el se voltea e increpa a los otros "¿qué clase de revuelo es este?", los otros se acercan y reciben a los de la carreta y unos recogen los bolsos, shakespeare sonriente grita "sr. fennyman, siempre checando sus chelines invertidos", los otros se saludan, shakespeare saluda y habla, todos entran a el edificio, un joven de bigotillo comienza a caminar hacia la carreta, habla con el cochero y se sube, espera a que el cochero cheque sus caballos y las riendas y ruedas y parte hacia el rio.


	3. Chapter 3

es una mansión de terratenientes, un paseo de entrada con su muelle del rio, plantas y árboles ocultan las paredes de 2 pisos, en la entrada de entregas un hombre vestido como criado se tapa la cara con la capa y extiende una hoja doblada a una sirvienta que la abre pero al ver la letra solo se preocupa aún mas, *que del otro lado del mar, ¿francia? ¿algún negocio del señor prometido de la gran océano?*, pone una expresión de seriedad, dice "espere aqui, voy a tardar, vere si la señorita puede verle", el hombre inclina la cabeza y voltea a ver detrás suyo, olvida a la sirvienta que, dado la nula atención voltea tomando con una mano su falda y camina rápido y silenciosamente, el hombre observa el criado, que debe estar pensando *¿cómo sabe los apellidos de los nobles de la reina?*, levanta después de un rato la vista, *no hay nubes en el cielo, la luna esta fuera de mi vista, pero las estrellas*, después de mirar un rato alternando de la obscuridad estrellada a las ocupaciones de el establo y la avenida lateral oye un susurro a sus espaldas, escucha una voz aguda "¿caballero? ", el baja el rostro y voltea con la cara tapada, una joven con un largo vestido , de largo cabello rubio le observa, el hace una reverencia y saca una daga, la joven retrocede un paso, enseña el escrito *"observa al portador"*, el se intenta clavar la daga en la mano, la daga se dobla. la joven de el vestido sostiene la mirada intensamente de el criado mensajero, entonces le extiende la otra mano urgiendole a darle la daga falsa, el se la entrega, el se sorprende al oír la voz de la joven, un poco mas grave de lo que el bello rostro de la joven representa, "¿quién esta al cuidado de la puerta?, ¿mmm?", el criado no representa la aún mayor sorpresa que siente ahora, trata de remover la capa de su rostro, la joven rápidamente le intenta clavar la daga en su pecho, presionando y moviendo la capa y después doblándose la daga, el baja los ojos y observa el objeto, ella completa "¿dónde esta la actriz?", el suspira bajando los hombros, levanta el rostro y dice "¿a quién anuncio?", ella dice "bien, seguidme caballero, tengo su respuesta en mis aposentos", se voltea sin mirarle y empieza a caminar, el le sigue mirando su andar. el se despierta en la noche, toca por checarse a si mismo el cuerpo de la mujer acostada a su lado, escucha el viento a través de las pieles, solo normalidad, mueve el cuerpo para levantarse, observa en la obscuridad, se levanta y mira de reojo el piso y camina a pasos largos, toma la tranca de la ventana y la abre, frunce el ceño, voltea, ve la mujer que estaba desnuda acostada, ve que ya se ha tapado, distingue sus piernas, su pelo rubio que se esparce sobre la tela, regresa, busca entre las ropas y las telas de colcha, levanta un vestido, mira, sonríe, un corsette, remueve y levanta de nuevo, frunce un poco el ceño al sonreir, sus pantalones blancos de calor, se sienta en el borde de la cama y se los pone *estatua de marmol, un pequeño matorral de flores amarillas al extremo opuesto, ¿qué es lo que falta?*, se ata el pantalón blanco y camina de nuevo de la misma forma, ahora hacia la puerta, abre un poco, observa entre la rendija y abre mas, sale y toma una lampara, regresa y cierra la puerta detrás de el, se voltea sosteniendo la lampara y la acerca al cuerpo de la mujer, observa un tono anaranjado, el cuerpo de la mujer se mueve, el aleja rápidamente la lampara, se sienta, recuerda pensativamente observándola *un adorno para observarte, disfrutarte y olvido los peligros que pasas, y soy yo quien te pongo en peligro, cual delicada cortina, cual fuerte atolón de corales y rocas y yo, te puse en peligro*./p  
>en un bote, un remero lleva a un pasajero, el remero ve al pasajero que voltea a un lado y otro como él ve el rumbo y las orillas de el río, el remero piensa *esa mujer joven debe de estar lavando sus sabanas, ese caballero parece estar esperando, sin calzado o botas, ah, una barcaza de legumbres*, william shakespeare trata de grabar esos momentos, influido su pensamiento por la noche vivida.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p


End file.
